The Angel day
by Emlily
Summary: An possible future for our beloved Angel and Buffy.


**English is not my first language so there might be some errors here and there. Sorry about that! So anyway, this fic just came to my mind for a few weeks ago and I finally got it down on paper. My second fanfiction ever. Please, let know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters from the show. But the kids are mine.

**Summary: **The Angel's day

The alarm clock sets of and she quickly turns it off. For a few minutes she just enjoys the warmth of her husband. And she would not mind to be sleeping in his arms for another couple of hours. But she knows she has to get up know, otherwise she's never going to get up. Quietly she's trying to get out of his arms and out of the bed, but when you're married to a former vampire, that's not an easy thing to do.

When she's out of bed she quietly closes the door and walks down to the kitchen and to her secret hidden place in the freezer. She digs throw the items in there until she finally finds what she where looking for. She makes some sandwiches and the smell of coffee starts to make its way through the air. She puts all the items on a tray. And while looking for the last item she feels a pair of arms making their way around her waist.

- Angel! What are you doing up?

- The bed got could and empty.

Angel kisses his wife on her head before he walks the coffee machine and starts to pour a cup of coffee.

- Put that cup down this instant mister.

- What? Why?

- Angel.. You know why.

- What? Did you put non-caffeine coffee in the maker again?

- Again? Angel, that happened once, ONCE! And go back to bed. You know how much this means to the kids. So go back to the bed now. They will be up in a few, until then sleep. Or at least pretend to sleep. She gives him a quick kiss before picking the tray up and starts to walk up the stairs to wake their kids up.

She still remembered when this day had become Angel's birthday. They were lying in bed after an amazing dinner date, were they had celebrated his one year humanity. When it suddenly struck her, that she didn't know when his birthday was. When she had asked him he had answered that he did not remember his birthday and that he really did not care for a birthday. Buffy then decided that November 21, the day he had turned human where his birthday. After a few years of protesting against Buffy's idea he had given up. Now days he only argued a little bit before giving up. And Buffy knew deep down that he liked having a birthday, especially since their kids were born and Buffy had started the tradition "birthday-breakfast" in bed.

Buffy walks over to one of the doors in the hallway. She puts the tray down at a small table. And stops outside the door with the name "Liam" on and opens the door. She walks over to the bed in the other side of the room and sits down on the side of the bed. She carefully rubs the back on the little 5 year old boy lying in the bed. The little boy slowly opens his chocolate brown eyes.

- Baby, it's time to wake up. And celebrate daddy. Why don't you go and get your gift while mommy wakes Katie up? The little boy nodes and smiles and get out of bed.

When Buffy walks out of the room, she spots Angel in the stairs, and quietly tells him "Go to bed now!" Angel only smiles but makes he's way to their bedroom. Buffy continues to their daughter's room. And when she's opening the door she spots their 3 year old daughter already playing with her toys on the floor. When both of her kids are ready, she lights the candles on the birthday cake and picks the tray up.

The three of them walks over to Buffy and Angel's bedroom and when they enter the room they start to sing "Happy Birthday To You. Happy Birthday To You. Happy Birthday Dear Daddy. Happy Birthday To You."

Angel who's pretending to sleep slowly opens his eyes and gives his best "Surprised face".

- Happy Birthday Daddy! Blow out the candles! Liam yells.

After blowing out the candles, the kids begin to climbs up in the bed. And Buffy places the tray on Angel's nightstand before joining her family in bed. And finally it's time for everyone's favorite thing.. the gifts.

Open my gift first Daddy! Liam says knowing that his daddy's going love his gift. Angel carefully opens the gift and spots a drawing in a frame. Angel smiles while studding his son's drawing. A drawing of himself with his family. His family, there were moments when he thought that he never would have a family and moments when he dared to dream about having a family. But then he met Buffy and everything changed. All he ever wanted was to have children with her. And the day she told him she was having his baby, he where the happiest man alive. Thinking of this a tear falls down he's check.

- Did you not like it daddy? Liam asks after seeing his father's tear.

- "I loved it! Let's find the best spot in the house to hang it up. So everyone can see it Angel says while messing with his son's hair.

-So I think its Katie's turn Buffy says and looks at her daughter who's holding something in his arms. Katie gives her daddy her gift and says "Happy birthday daddy" Angel opens it and starts to laugh. He gives his daughter a kiss on her head, and says "I always wanted a pink stone for my birthday".

And then it's Buffy's turn to give him her present. While Angel opens his gift Buffy watches his face. Angel looks to be deep in thought for a few second before his smiles and his eyes meets hers and he asks "Are we?" Buffy nodes, smiles and says "Yes, we're having a baby". He gives his wife a long kiss while rubbing her abdomen and says "These is best birthday present I ever gotten."

- What about mine? Liam says.

- Right after yours of course. Angel tells his son with laughter in his voice.

And then it finally time for breakfast and cake. And as Angel begins to drinks his long-awaited coffee he turns to his wife and says, I think I'm beginning to like these birthday kind of things.

* * *

**The end. I hoped you like it! :) Thank you so much for reading my fic. **


End file.
